


Soulmark

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Fluff pieces (HiJack, JiMitri) [1]
Category: Anastasia (1997), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Based on this promptEveryone has a soul mate. You get it when you meet them, even briefly, and that's when their first words to you in a single breath gets tattooed into your skin.How Jim and Hiccup found their soul mates.





	1. Fuck, sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry, I swore when I first spoke to you and now you have it on your skin forever. Can I buy you lunch?"

Hiccup wanted his soul mark.

Not really because he was into that sort of thing. On rare chances, people never meet their soul mate, they live with it. They are even content with making their own choice about a partner. But Hiccup didn't really need another reason to be set apart or different from others. He already had an odd obssession over dragons or anything Viking. Most people he knew already had their mates, like the Thorston twins, and Dagur and Heather. Though it was a family soul bond, it worked out as the pairs did want a say in future life partners and not have it dictated. Last summer, before their Freshmen year started, Astrid got marked recently too, after attending a youth camp hosted by this High school. With it being 'Thanks, good race!' the blond said she had narrowed it down. Even Snotlout had one. Though, a telling 'Polite pass' has Hiccup suspecting an in-denial soul mate. Still, at least it made him calmer, enough to keep the verbal bullying to a minimum.

That was the added perk that if you and your soul mate finally acknowledge each other, a certain calming feeling washes over you. And a possibility that you would have a better handle on raging, turbulent, emotions in difficult times.

Hiccup, an heir to a family fortune, could sorely use that.

His mother assured him it would all work out in the end. Though it was easy for her to say, she got soul marked as 'Beautiful.' And his father got a 'Thank you.' They found each other then and there. Of course, Hiccup didn't resent that. He wouldn't even be here if he did. 

But maybe for now, the brunette should focus on simply getting through his first day without bruises. Currently, Hiccup was trying to fight through morning crowd traffic and get to his locker. As soon as he got closer, he ran into a locker that abruptly opened.

"Ah!" Hiccup yelped as he fell back, "Fuck it!"

The teenager who owned the offending locker startled, turning to the brunette. "Fuck, sorry!" He reached out a hand to grab Hiccup's arm to prevent his fall. "But seriously though, why don't you watch wher— oh."

"What?" Hiccup frowned, currently rubbing at his face. "What's u—" then he noticed the boy staring at both their exposed arms, and words were starting to scribble down.

Chagrined, the boy smiled weakly at the brunette. "Er, heh, uh," he rubbed the back of his head, "can I buy you lunch? To apologize for the... Locker thing. And the... The crude mark."

"Well," Hiccup started, embarrassed himself. "Maybe... My treat? I mean, at least yours has an apology. Mine is.... Well..."

The white haired boy chuckled, "Heh, yeah. Well, maybe later, right?" Then, his blushed darkened. "I mean, uh, if you're into that. If you're not asexual, or..." He pinched his eyes shut, too embarrassed now. And all Hiccup could do was think about how adorable the guy was. "sorry, kinda waited for this most my life, so..."

"It's okay," Hiccup chuckled, taking the guy's hand, confidently now. "Me, too."

The guy grinned, starting to relax now, too. "Awesome," he said. "I'm Jack."


	2. Sexy ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "IT'S YOU! SO, YOU'RE THE DAMN MOTHERFUCKER WHO GAVE ME THE WORSE SOULMARK EVER! WELL GUESS WHAT?! I WILL NEVER LET THIS GO! THERE'S NOTHING WORSE THAN HAVING THE WORDS, 'Fuck you' PERMANENTLY MARKED ON YOUR SKIN!"
> 
> "... Well, imagine having that fucking essay written down on your own skin in capslock..."

Jim was going to kill his soulmate. He didn't care how effective Hiccup said the calming, emotional control perk was. Blood was going to be spilt.

Earlier last week, his mom and dad had been called to Principal Lunar's office, to address Jim's continuous skateboarding to class and accidental vandalism when he crashes in random occasions. He had been waiting outside, fiddling with a rubix cube as the adults discussed things when a group of boys had been passing by. Scroop, the one at the front, laughed and knocked it off his hand. Normally, Jim would retaliate but he didn't need his step dad scolding him about picking his fights more carefully. So he bit down on a comeback and simply picked it up as the rest of the group passed by.

Someone had crudely called out, "Sexy ass," and Jim had to be extra careful not to do anything rash, especially with his parents just on the other side of the door.

Later, though, he wish he had. When he got home, as soon as he was grounded into his room, and removed his jacket, the crude words were marked into his skin.

"It's not as bad as it could've been," Jamie consoled him, "I mean, Jack and Hiccup both have an actual curse word on them."

Jim snorted as he made a gesture to Jack and Hiccup, secretly enjoying another one of their playful banters. "Yeah, except they're disgustingly in love. And you can't talk either. You got a 'Nice run, big guy.'"

"Heh, yeah," Jamie rubbed the back of his head shyly, "now if only I was actually good enough for the one who said it."

Jack piped in, finally turning his attention away from his bantering, "Jamie, you deserve the world, trust me. So stop running away from her already."

"Yeah, Astrid's already planning out how to ambush you and keep you hostage till you accept it." Hiccup added, "Trust me, do not wait for that."

Jim rolled his eyes, wondering he ended up with friends with happy soul mark bonds. He proceeded to eat his sandwich when, once again, Scroop's gang passes by and the bully knocks it off his hand.

"Okay, what—!" Jim groused, turning towards the group. His friends, as well as the whole cafeteria, has gone silent. "—is your damn problem?! I'm minding my own business here!"

Scroop smirked, "Are ya, really?" He sneered, "doesn't seem so now. And little boys should really learn to keep their lip shut."

"Heh, little boy, sure," A guy just behind Scroop smirked, but he's also looking a bit uncomfortable at the whole situation, "still has a nice ass, though."

Scroop scowled, glaring at the guy, "Mate, that's gay. Dimitri, what'd I say about keepin' yer thoughts to yer...."

"So, it's you!" Jim suddenly glowered, stomping pass Scroop and heading for the guy, Dimitri, "YOU'RE THE DAMN MOTHERFUCKER WHO GAVE ME THE WORSE SOULMARK EVER! WELL GUESS WHAT?! I WILL NEVER LET THIS GO! THERE'S NOTHING WORSE THAN HAVING THE WORDS, 'Sexy Ass' PERMANENTLY MARKED ON YOUR SKIN!"

Dimitri blinked, staring at the spitfire brunette, and feeling a tingling sense tickle his arm. He narrowed his eyes, a lazy smile on his lips, "God, good thing you're cute," he shook his head, as he held up his arm and pulled up his sleeve, revealing every single syllable Jim had gotten out in a single breath, "I believe having that fucking essay marked down in caps lock is enough to make up for that? Technically, yours is a compliment."

"I—" Jim started, still glaring at the guy, but finding he couldn't as he suddenly felt calm. He blinked in confusion, and was just realizing how handsome Dimitri was. He blushed, "er, sorry?"

Dimitri laughed, taking the boy in his arms, to Scroop's frustration, "Yeah, me too." He said. "Buy you something new for lunch?"

"Sure..."

At that last note, the whole cafeteria cheered, Jack and Jamie high-fived. Hiccup shook his head, crossing his arms and looking smug.

"I told him it was effective."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want me to do Astrid's and Jamie's.


End file.
